Star Wars: The rise of Jaden Skywalker (Revision coming up)
by Blessingpilot4
Summary: After surviving the attack of the Jedi, former Jedi Padawan and adopted son of the legendary Luke Skywalker, Jaden Skywalker, takes refuge on an unnamed and unexplored world in the hopes that the First Order won't reach him. On this planet, he tries to carve out a new life. But as the world faces new threats, Jaden is offered a chance to use his gifts to protect his new home.
1. Prologue

**_Star wars in owned by Lucasfilm and Disney, while Rwby belongs to the late Monty Oum and Roster Teeth._**

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._**

**_After the disappearence of Luke Skywalker and the destruction of his new Jedi order, the sinister First Order has risen from the ashes of the Empire and aims to conquer the galaxy and destroy Luke Skywalker, along with any remnants of his legacy._**

**_Meanwhile in the unkown regions; the adopted son and second apprentice of Skywalker takes refuge in an uncharted planet in the hopes that the First Order will not find him and to live a peaceful life._**

**_But the Force has different plans for the former Padawan as the world that he now calls home faces new and much darker threats..._**

* * *

The sun had risen, and the early rays had reflected on the patches of snow that settled on the floor and trees above. The various forms of life could be heard throughout the forest as they awoke to start the new day of their lives.

In the rather silent forest, the soft sound of crunching snow underneath a pair of brown boots, and a lone travelling hooded figure walked through the trees as he hunched low to make little noise as possible. Dressed in a pair of black cargo joggers with ribbed knee paneling, a short black triangular poncho that reached his hips over a dark blue hoodie with its sleeve hems cut off along with its right sleeve rolled up, showing the black bandages wrapped around his forearm up to his hand leaving his fingers visible. He also wore a brown utility belt around his waist, with his hood over his head and a small satchel was slung on his left side.

The wanderer breathed in the cool and crisp morning air before releasing it in a white mist. Eventually stumbling upon a pair of tracks, he followed the trail as they went across a small creak towards a clearing. Keeping hidden in the bushes, the wanderer peered to see the deer scoufiling at the ground with one of its hooves before it lowered its head and taking a bite out of the grass it uncovered, completely unaware at the stranger that watched it.

A small smile formed upon the wanderers lips as he quietly watched the sight before him for what seemed like hours.

That was until the sound of snapping branches behind him made his ears perk, along with the sound of scrapping claws and the low growl of whatever moved as it drew closer and closer to where he stood.

Exhaling his last breath... he quickly spun around, and flipped backwards, evading the swipe of a claw that was intended to take his head clean off.

The wanderer glared at the bushes as he heard the now frightened deer that ran off deep into the forest while several creatures, Beowolves, stalked out of the thick bushes into the clearing. Seven in total, with their maws filled glistining fangs as they closed in on him.

Surveying his opposition, the wanderer remained calm as his right hand made its way towards the metal cylindrical hilt that was clipped on the right side of his utility belt. The hilt itself was long enough to be gripped with both hands, with black textured grip in the middle of the hilt, and a shrouded emmiter at the lens at the end of the hilt.

He pressed the small silver button from the hilt and a blue light in the form of a blade emerged from the hilt with a loud hiss that followed with a low hum. The wanderer didn't have to wait long before the Grimm that was the closest to him lunged, its red eyes blazing as its claws extended and teeth widened.

But he was quicker, swinging his strange weapon across the creatures neck, cutting its head clean off its shoulders. The rest of the Grimm immediately went on the attack, intended on avenging their fallen brother by ripping the wanderer piece by piece.

The wanderer ducked under a swipe that would've taken his head clean off before swinging his energy blade across the Grimms mid-section which sliced it in half. He greeted another one with a swift downdard swing at its arm, cutting the limb from its body as it fell to the ground.

He lunged forward and plunged his weapon into the Grimms chest, killing it instantly. Pulling the energy weapon from its chest he turned towards his remaining enemies and prepared for another round. The last remaining Beowolves growled and snarled as they stalked around the wanderer in a wide circle. He watched and analyzed them as his grip on his weapon tightened his weapon, waiting for their next move.

The Grimm made two revolutions around the wanderer before they came to a complete stop, their claws kicked up the snow and dirt before they inevitably charged.

Waiting for that exact moment, the wanderer spun and threw his weapon. The laser blade impaling the first Beowolf like its fellow Grimm before it, and in a matter of seconds the creature collapsed like dead-weight.

With one target down, the wanderer felt the remaining Beowolf barr down on him and he reacted quickly. He danced swiftly, avoiding blow after blow with ease as if the creatures wild swings were predictable. One could say that he was untouchable. After dodging the claws of its left arm, he grabbed the limb before he flipped upwards with remarkable agility until getting onto the creatures back. Using its bone-spikes as a makeshift leverage as the Grimm attempted to shake him off. Gripping tightly, he reached his right hand out and concentrated.

His weapon, now retracted and laying on the snow covered ground, shuttered before it somehow flew right into the wanderer's hand. Armed again, he igniteded his weapon and removed the creatures head from its body with a swift swing. The creatures decapitated head rolled in the distance, and its body fell with a thud before the wanderer rose back to his feet and stepped away from the dissolving corpse along with its fallen brethren, leaving only their bones behind.

He switched it off and gave a tired sigh. He knew that the chances of the local wildlife coming back to the area was slim, and all combat would've scared even the squirrels in the trees.

However, the day was still early and from the look of things it seemed like there were no more Grimm in the area.

The wanderer turned, planning to head further North-

He felt something slam into his chest, sending him skidding across the ground as his metalic hilt was knocked out of his hand. The sudden burst of movement caused his hood to come off, revealing the face of a young man who was roughly with fair skin, a head of hair that transitioned from a white to a light blue hue, over a cyan color into a dark blue, and was roughly seventeen years of age; along with a pair of dark grey eyes.

A Beowolf, larger than the rest of its pack with more protective bone-like armour growled ferally at the young man. It rose up on its hind legs and slashed in wide arcs, the hunter humanoid wanderer ducked and fliped backwards from the Grimms reach before extending his hand. In a matter of seconds the creatures was sent flying to its back by a powerful explosive force.

Seeing the opening, the humanoid called upon his weapon back in his hand before igniting it. He jumped straight into the air and aimed his weapon at the downed creature before he delivered one last stab into the creatures chest, slaying the beast.

With the final threat nothing but a fading dust, the wanderer switched his weapon off before mounting it on the right side of his belt as he walked back to the forest. Pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Unkown to the wanderer, a man with a tattered red cloak watched the whole exchange with binoculars. Carefully tracking the young humanoids movement as he talked on his scroll.

"It's definitely him." The cloaked man said, "You sure about this, Oz? We still don't know alot about this kid."

_"__Yes. Trying to locate him all this time has been a rather... difficult, so we cannot let this opportunity pass."_ A voice from the other end of the scroll responded. _"And from what we've seen so far, he could be a rather powerful ally for the times ahead."_

The man known as Qrow Branwen sighed as he saw the young humanoid he had tracked for the past year slip out of his sight.

"You better be right about this, Oz." He said before he hung up and followed the wanderer at a safe distance.

* * *

In his office Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, leaned against his chair. Hands clasped together in deep thought.

"I take it Qrow has found him?" A familiar voice asked, causing his head to snap towards the source. His most trusted associate and friend, Glynda Goodwitch, approached him.

The headmaster nodded, "After four years. He's been hiding in the Northern forest near Atlas, very remote and Isolated. Not suprising considering how it seems that he wants to live alone."

The blonde huntress pulled her scroll and looked at the data displayed on the device. "What are our chances of actually getting him to Beacon? It won't be the same as how we've reqruited the other students."

"Perhaps," The headmaster replied, grabbing his cane before he stood. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

* * *

_"Run, boy!"_

_"Coward!"_

_"Failure!"_

_"Why couldn't you save me?"_

_"Help me!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**"You are no Jedi!"**

His eyes shot open as he jolted awoke with a gasp, throwing the brown blanket that covered him off of his chest. His breath was frantic as his heart pumped rapidly in his chest. His head sweeped around the small room he was in, one corner to the last as he searched for something that wasn't there.

It was one of those dreams again. The same dreams that had haunted him for years. But that was all that they were in the end...

Just dreams.

The young man stood at the sink of the closet sized room and splashed cold water on his face before looking at himself in the mirror. His hair that was cut to a more managible state was stuck to his forehead with a combination of sweat and cold water as he stood with just a pair of his black cargo joggers and no socks, leaving only his slender but athletic upper body along its various faded scars that told many stories exposed for all to see.

His name was Jaden, Jaden Skywalker. A former Jedi Padawan and adoptive son of the legendary Luke Skywalker.

4 years. It had been 4 years since he survived the attack of the Jedi academy and the First Order. 4 years since he crashed on this planet and called this world his new home.

His only objective now. To live out the rest of his days, to be forgotten and fade into obscurity.

He would occasionally head to the port city of Argus if he needed anything specific, he even went to Atlas once or twice when he needed to such as cleaning and medical supplies. Sometimes he would even do odd jobs using the skills he learned during his time as a former Padawan.

Even though he lived off the land, Jaden knew more than enough about the planet he found himself stranded on. Keeping up with the events going on across Remnant and the 4 kingdoms. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was somewhere in the unknown regions of the galaxy, untouched and free from the First Order.

After spending a good while brushing his teeth and washing his face, before putting the rest of his clothes on and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. That was until the sound of footsteps caused his ears to perk up. Three separate pairs, meaning that three individuals were outside.

It had been almost two years since he last had visitors.

Confused, the former Jedi crossed the room in three quick strides toward the front door before he used the Force to pull his lightsaber from the kitchen table back to his hand, just in case he would need to defend himself. He held the weapon out of sight as he opened the door just enough to get a good look at his unexpected guests.

Jaden was greeted with the sight of two human men and a woman on the other side. The one that led them looked to be the oldest with silver/grey hair and wore an all black suit and vest with a green scarf around his neck. A pair of small, circular glasses rested just below a set of intellectual eyes while his left hand rested on a cane with a cloak-work trigger handle.

The woman beside him had light-blonde hair and also wore glasses that covered her green eyes. Dressed in a long black skirt and a white blouse with a black/purple cape that flowed behind her. Her expression was calm, but stern expression, reflecting in how she gripped the odd riding crop in her hand.

The last of the group looked to be younger than his two associates. Black hair slicked back into spikes with a pair of red eyes. His posture was more laid back in appearance, but Jaden's trained eyes knew that the man had a lot of skill under his belt. It also showed in how his hand rested on the handle of a sword that rested on his lower back underneath his tattered white cloak.

"Can I help you three with anything?" Jaden asked, his voice calm and hiding his caution.

"Are you Jaden Skywalker?" The grey haired man asked.

The former Jedi Padawan tightened his grip on his lightsaber, his thumb etching closer towards the switch as his expression remained calm. "Who's asking?"

The red-eyed man chuckled before he pulled a small flask from his cloak and took a swig.

"Just some folks who want to know your name, kid." He said casually.

"I apologize for showing up out of nowhere and making you feel the need to be on guard, young man. But I assure you that we mean you no harm. We only wish to speak to you."

The former Padawan searched for any sign of deception on the older mans face but he could neither find or sense any. He stepped back and opened the door, allowing them to enter. Hooking his lightsaber to his belt, Jaden led them to the living room before he went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea for 'guest' before he handed the beverages to them (the red caped one excluded) before he took a seat in his armchair while his 'guest' took up the couch.

"Do you know who I am?" The older man asked, taking a sip of his beverage.

"You're Ozpin, Headmaster and proffesor of Beacon academy in Vale, right?"

The man now known as Ozpin simply nodded, "Indeed I am. The woman beside me is my deputy headmistress and associate, Glynda Goodwitch. And this is Qrow Brawen, a huntsman and good friend of ours."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Jaden said, "But I have a feeling that this isn't a simple house call. No one really comes here this far North just to say hi, especially huntsman. So why are you here?"

A small smirk formed on the headmasters mouth, "Do you know why we're really here, Mr. Skywalker."

The young Padawan contemplated Ozpins question before he shook his head. Upon his respons, Ozpin took out his scroll and and played a video before showing it to him.

The room fell to silence for a moment. Ozpin simply turned his head towards Glynda and nodded at her, and the huntress pulled her black scroll. In an instant, a certain video made the former Padawan's eyes widen briefly in suprise. It was something that he never thought he'd see again.

A simple escape pod, one that galatic smugglers would use in case a space battle didn't go as plan or to escape from the authorities. But Jim knew all too well what it was, it was the vessel that managed to get him safely on this planet he now called home. And from the pod, Jim exited the vessel with his old jedi Padawan robes with its hood concealing his face.

The former Padawan stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. He didn't expect to be found out so quickly and didn't have any idea what these group really intended. Where they going to turn him in to Atlas? No. If that was what they wanted then they wouldn't have come to his home peacfully, and he sensed no lies from the headmaster.

Still, Jaden wasn't sure whether to trust them or not. But at the moment, he saw no other option but to comply.

"There are many people looking for you, Skywalker. People who want information that you possess."

"What information?"

"Information of advanced technologies that we can only dream of. Space travel, energy sources, information on inhabited planets besides our own." Ozpin answered, "You see, Mr. Skywalker, you may be one the most valuable people in Remnant. Which is why it was why we spent the past four years searching for you."

"Well here I am." Jaden dryly replied.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience," Ozpin said, "But there is a reason why we need you."

"And the reason being?"

With another swipe of his scroll, Ozpin selected a video showing his latest encounter with the Grimm he faced the day before. "We've come to offer you a place in Beacon academy, Mr. Skywalker."

All eyes were on the former jedi was caught off guard, and again, he unsure of how to respond. All he had was one simple question...

"Why?"

Ozpin stood from his place on the couch, his cane before him with both of his hands that rested on it. "I can see much potential in you, from what the people you've met spoke about you and from I've seen, potential such as yours could be beneficial to Remnant."

Facing the headmaster, Jaden locked gazes with older man, trying to figure out what the older man's true intention was. But he masked his emotions well, to well, but everything he spoke rang with truth which suprised the former Padawan on some level.

"What are you gain from this, proffesor? What's your stake in me going to Beacon compared to the other people who'll go there." Jaden questioned after a brief moment.

The headmaster's lips curled into a half-smile. "It isn't what I gain, Skywalker. In your eyes I see the eyes of a warrior. A warrior without a purpose, but destined for great things. But of course, the decision is ultimately yours and we won't give out information for where you live, you have me and my associates word on that. I'm only here to offer you a chance to hone your skills and find the path you will one day take."

Ozpin reached into his coat and produced another scroll before sitting it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "The new semester starts at the beginnig of next week. Should you decide to attend my school, all the information will be here.

And with that Ozpin and his fellow huntsmen made their way towards the door. Qrow however, lagged behind.

"We ain't gonna twist your arm about going to Beacon, Kid." He said, standing from his seat. " That's your choice at the end of the day. But I'll say this; It doesn't really matter if you come from some advanced alien world or not, you've got a lot of good in you and got the potential to do some good for a lot of people here."

The huntsman then gave a simple nod before following his comrades out of the former Padawan's home, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Do you think he'll decide to attend?" Glynda asked as they where a ways away from the alien's cabine.

Alien...

She honestly still had a hard time believing that there where actually other forms of life on different world aside from their own, despite meeting one in person just minutes ago. It was honestly an experience for her. Just the thought of life with advanced technology and weaponry that far surpassed their own made her wonder about the possibilities that could happen; but in the back of her mind, she feared what would happen if other alien lifeforms decided to visit Remnant. Would they be peacful and share their knowledge to help improve mankind, or would they set out to conquer their planet? If it was the latter, how could the world possibly be ready for that kind of assault? Sure they had Aura, Dust, and even the four maidens; but in the state the world was in now, she wasn't so sure.

Ozpin hummed, in thought for a moment or two. " It's hard to say for sure. I don't blame him for being skeptical from our sudden arrival and invitation, along with him hiding his presence from the world for all these years. But I think he will make the right decision in the end."

"Well I hope you're right about this, Oz." Qrow said as he took out his flask and drained the remaining contents with one gulp.

Stepping into the clearing where their Bullhead warmed up and was ready to take flight, Ozpin paused before he looked back to the forest. He wasn't sure what the young extraterrestrial known as Jaden would make, but some part of him was confident that he would make the decision that would not only benefit him, but perhaps the rest of their world.

* * *

The hours had slipped by, and the sun had long set. But Jaden had yet to notice that he sat in the living room of the cabin as he stared at the small flames licking the walls of his fireplace.

The former Padawan was at an impass. A part of him strongly wanted to ignore the invitation that was given to him, but something deep within the back of his mind made him pause. His thought went back and forth, trying to decide what to do next.

He remembered the stories his adoptive father told him when he was a young Padawan, stories about the Jedi before the great purge of the order before the rise of the Empire, their exploits, and what they stood for.

He was fascinated when his told him the tales of his life... but now they were painful memories that reminded him of what was taken from him all those years ago.

The mere thought of it caused his heart to ache and the dark memories came flooding back.

_Screams, the smell of smoke and the bright orange of flames flooded through the temple._

_His younger self, terrified and alone as he desperately searched for his father through the ruins of the academy. The bodies of his fellow Padawan's and old Jedi master littered the floor._

He stood fast, the couch being pushed back unintentionally from the force.

Running a hand through his feathery strands of hair, Jaden breathed deeply before sitting back down on the couch. Going back to thinking what he should do, he reached for the lightsaber and unhooked it from his belt. The weapon he made by himself with a little help of his fellow Padawan's and his father, its elongated hilt was custom built to be slightly longer than the standard lightsaber hilt. It was one of the few posessions he cherished dearly, a reminder of his former life and what the Jedi stood for.

Tightening his hand, he pressed his fist against his forehead. The former Padawan mulled over what he should do. What was the right choice? And what would his father and master say if he was with him now?

He knew Leia and even Han would want him to go, to learn about the world he now inhabited and called his home. His father would have also wanted him to go, to improve his skills and knowlege in the ways of the force, and to use those abilities to help others. It's what a Jedi would do...

Even if he wasn't one anymore.

With a tired sigh, Jim leaned back against the couch, finally letting his mind settle on his choice before he reached for the scroll given to him by Ozpin. He dialed the only number displayed in the contacts list of the device and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello, Skywalker, is there something I can help you with?" Ozpin's voice floated calmly through the speaker.

"I've made my decision, professor..."

**_To be continued..._**

**_A/N:_**

**_Phew! That took alot longer than I thought, but it's done._**

**_Anyway, don't be afraid to leave a review and critisism._**

**_Also. If you wanna see what Jaden's lightsaber looks like, go to my tumblr. My username is Blessingpilot4._**


	2. Volume 1: Welcome to Beacon

Miles away from his cabin, the former Padawan stood in the middle of a small clearing deep within the snow covered forest. His black poncho billowing in the cold wind as he stared at the large, flat stone that stood in front of him with the names of the many Jedi that fell during the academy, including his old master.

He kneeled over the grave and unhooked his lightsaber, laying it over the ground above the headstone.

"I'm sorry I took so long getting here." Jaden said quietly. "There's been alot on my mind recently. But I guess you all probably know that, huh?"

The former Padawan smiled softly a brief moment. "So I decided to go to this school called Beacon to complete my training, and I know deep down that would be what all of you would want for me. Though I'm not sure if it'll be exactly the same as the academy, given what dad taught us."

A small gust of wind started to pick up, but somehow it was warmer than it should've been, but yet, it felt somewhat familiar and comforting as it caressed his face and gently flowed past his ears.

"I'll be sure to make all of you proud." he vowed before laying his gloved hand upon the makeshift grave. Staying for a few more moments before picking up his lightsaber and stood. "I don't know when I'll come back. But I hope all of you will watch over me."

The young Padawan hooking his lightsaber back to his belt, sent one final look at his comrades grave before turning and heading back towards his home. "I know you will, Father."

After he called Ozpin, Jaden gathered together everything he needed not only for the journey ahead, but for the time he would spend at the academy he would no doubt be apart of.

After entering the cabin, Jaden approached his couch where a large rucksack was already packed and waiting. Picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder, the former Padawan gave his home one last look before he headed back outside, locked the door behind him and headed down the long trail that led through the forest.

He had a long trip ahead of him.

* * *

_"Tell me son, what do you know about the force?"_

_An eight year old Jaden, startled at the question, didn't know how to answer. "It's, um... it's the power that the Jedi have. It makes us fight better and, uh... control people."_

_A moment of silence filled the empty room as the young boy looked nervously at his adoptive father, but Luke only snorted in amusement._

_"True." The Jedi master said, a smile tugging his lips "In a broad sense, that is what the force can help you accomplish. But the Force itself- now there's a more complicated beast. Sit down. Close your eyes."_

_They sit. Jaden's eyes shut and his back kept straight, and some tension eased from his muscles._

_"My master taught me that the Force is an energy field created by all living things. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. You can feel it around you, between you and me, the skys above us and the sea below. Reach out. Can you feel it?"_

_He__ wasn't sure what he was supposed to look for, or what he was supposed to feel. But he breathed in deeply before exhaling in a relaxing trance, casting his mind on his life before Luke found him, the near back breaking labor that he endured, and the fear that he felt. But soon those thoughts were replaced with the images of the friends that he made since his adoptive father brought him to the academy, the laughs, the pranks they would pull on the old Jedi masters, and the strange feeling of..._

_Connection._

_In an instant he felt a strange sensation on his fingertips. Something not liquid or solid, but there all the same._

_"Yes." Jaden finally said._

_"Good. Now what do you see?"_

_He__ concentrated harder. It was like peering through a fine mist, and he could somewhat make out the ghosts in the fog. "Outside of the temple. Life and death, and decay... which feeds new life. Warmth and cold. Peace and violence."_

_"Good," Luke said, his voice coming from far away. Almost as if he was on the other side of a long and vast hallway. "And between it all?"_

_"Balance."_

_"Exactly," Luke said, "Some may be better in harnessing it than others, but the force belongs to everyone. To say that it only belongs to the Jedi is vanity. And a true victory doesn't mean that the light must triumph over the dark, or the dark must triumph over the light. For there to truly be peace, there must be balance. Balance like what you just felt."_

_"I feel something else," Jaden murmured. His eyes squeezing shut and his body language now changed; stiff, but yet relaxed at the same time as he felt halfway between reality and dream. "There's something out there, something cold. It's calling me."_

_"Resist it, son." Luke suddenly said by his adopted son's side. His presence made the air around them buzz with something indescribable but undeniably powerful. His father's voice was urgent, not concealing his fright. "Don't listen to the darkness, Jaden. Resist it!"_

_"I can't." His voice trembled, as the furniture around the room started to hover around them. "It's strong; it's calling to me."_

_Before Jaden could go any further, he felt the gloved hand of his father that held his tightly, almost as if he was holding him down to the earth._

_"Don't let it win, son." Luke said, "You're stronger than this. You're a survivor. You have to fight it. Don't go where I can't follow."_

_Suddenly his eyes shot open, the chairs that hovered around him fell to the ground and Jim was plunged back into the warmth of the morning, hot enough in comparison to the bone chilling cold he had felt earlier. When he looked up, he saw the worried expression that bordeline near terrified._

_"Jaden?" Luke asked, unable to disguise his relief. After a few moments of silence he pulled his son into a hug, trying to confort his frightened son as he cried. "It's okay, son. It's okay."_

* * *

Jaden's eyes opened, the remnants of the dream he had slowly drifted back to the back of his mind as he rejoined the waking world.

He remembered that day. The day of his unintentional look into the darkside of the force, the cold and chilling feeling of its power along it's dark call still left a small shiver in his spine to this day whenever he thought about it. It was only with the power of his father and master, Luke, that he was able to turn away from it; and his father made sure to inform him about the dangers of the darkside, and of course Jaden listened, not wanting to experince such an event again.

After a yawn, he shook away the memory from his head and sat up in his seat aboard the large transport ship that headed to Vale. The former Padawan spent at least the last four hours traveling before eventually arriving at the small town in the valley where he lived, managing to get transport to Atlas where he booked passage to the next kingdom via a dust plane.

He showed the customs officials the credentials that Ozpin had given him, and had no trouble in his journey.

Across from him, Jaden spotted a little Fanus boy with brown hair and a pair of brown dog ears who looked at the former Padawan with a mixture of curiosity and awe. Jaden gave the boy a gentle smile in return, waving at the boy who waved back with a wide grin. The boy's mother, however, saw the interaction and pulled her child's attention away.

"Don't interact with him sweetie." She said, giving Jaden a harsh glare before moving herself and the boy to another place to be seated.

The former Padawan simply watched them go, sighing tiredly from the woman's prejudice at him. But he would've been lying if he said that he wasn't used to that sort of treatment. He was well aware of the bad blood both humans and Faunus had with one another, so it would make sense that most the Faunus population would hate humans right back for the treatment they have to endure on their daily lives.

But Jaden knew not everyone was that way, he had met an equal amount of Humans who treated him and Faunus with fairness and equality. But there were still a great deal of people who looked upon them with fear, hate or indifference, and maybe a little jealousy; many openly refusing to serve them or simply give them jobs because they were differen't.

What made things worse for the was the organization known as the White Fang and their terrorist-like actions. Making a huge majority of the Faunus population look like the monsters the humans had made them out to be, forcing the innocent members of the race to hide what made them unique and special in order to live amongst the populists.

Jaden, however, wasn't part of that group. His father told him every living thing were both equal in the eyes of the Force.

"Attention passangers. We will be arriving in Vale shortly. Please gather your luggage and prepare to disembark." The PA system with a distinctive female voice chimed. The passangers soon gathered their belongings and waited for the ship to land.

The former Padawan pulled his rucksack that was kept in the compartment beneath his seat, making sure that everything was in place as he waited for the ship to touch down.

It would be a few more days before the new semester of Beacon would start, and Jaden had decided to familiarize himself with Vale during that time. There wasn't much point in being in a new place if he didn't know the lay of the land, and luckily for him, Ozpin had already booked a hotel room for him.

However he did find it a little odd to have things like that prepared for him, having been used to foraging for himself for all those years. But if there was one thing Jim knew he was good at it was adapting... he had to in order to survive for as long as he did on this planet.

Seven minutes had passed and the transport vessel finally touched down on the sky-port on the far side of Vale, the passangers disembarked when the ramps extended. Jaden was the last one to disembarked from the ship, his bag slung over his shoulder as he took in the new sights with his dark eyes.

It was obvious that Vale was completely different from Atlas, the northern city was more advanced in technology and architecture given that it was the home to the largest army in Remnant, but also the Schnee Dust Company as well.

But Vale, however, was way more of an average city with its calm yet busy streets. Not nearly as crowded with people and had a more average feel to it.

It wasn't a bad change by any means.

* * *

The ride to Beacon quickly for the former Jedi, as he would spend most of his time with the tinckering of his lightsaber, a habit he found himself enjoying much more than he probably should. It was something Jim couldn't exactly explain why, it was like there was always something in the back of his head that nagged him on to improve his weapon; maybe it was his fathers enfluence that encouraged such a habit to begin with.

At the moment, Jaden gazed through the glass windows of the airship he was in, and took in the sight of the approaching building.

The entire ship rocked back and forth again as the ship finished its docking procedures, nearly throwing the three of them off balance again. The former Jedi noticed that the rest of the passengers began to disembark, with them following suit as to not be stuck flying all the way back to Vale.

Beacon Academy, as it was called, a place that took young aspiring huntsmen and forged them into legends that would protect their world from the forces that would see it harmed. And it was here that he would be able to begin anew, not held back by his past. His hand briefly brushed the lightsaber at his side, a reminder of the life he left behind and the memories he had of the days with his father and fellow Jedi before the academy's destruction. But it was best for him to get those thoughts out of his head, or else they would only cause him more pain.

**_BOOM!_**

Jaden was immediately knocked away from his thoughts as the sound of an explosion from the courtyard rang through his pointed ears. He turned towards the sound of the blast, and rushed over towards the courtyard, lightsaber in hand, hoping that the school wasn't under attack and the people near the blast were hurt.

When he finally reached the sight, his eyes were greeted with the sight of a familiar young girl in red he had seen back at the ship with a blonde young woman with a pair of lilac eyes. Ruby was her name if he remembered correctly, sat in a crater with a obviously angry white haired girl. Everything about the girl in white looked prim and proper, obviously someone of higher class and status, in fact the only flaw he would see was the pink scar that stretched over her left eye.

Hooking his lightsaber back to his belt, the former Jedi noticed the many small bottles that were just lying around his boots, pulling one of the bottles to his hand by using the Force to get a better look at it. The bottle itself seemed to contain what appeared to be a small dust crystal, something that Jaden had little experience with but knew how dangerous even a small crystal could cause, learning from past experiences. To his suprise the bottles qork was also slightly lose, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that whoever owned this didn't check it very well, but Jim turned his attention towards the arguing pair who most likely caused the explosion earlier.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, Princess!" the girl in red shouted as she stood to dust herself off.

"It's heiress, actually." said another female voice, but this one seemed calm and collective as the one it belonged to approached them.

Jaden turned his head, catching the sight of a girl with a black and white outfit with long black hair and a pair of amber eyes. But her most notable trait was the midnight black bow that she adorned on her head, which the former Jedi seemed to notice was twitching slightly.

She casted a glance at the former Padawan's direction briefly, before closing the book in her hands and tucking it under her arm.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." The girl in black calmly said, looking at the girl in question.

"Finally, some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial work forces, and questionable business partners." the ravenette continued, effectively shutting the girl down.

The heiress glared at the two before angrily stomping away.

Jaden could help but shake his head ar the girl in white's attitude. Despite not being a Faunus himself, he had issues with the Schnee Dust Corporation given what they had done to the race in the past. The discrimination, forced labor and countless other forms of unfair treatment being one of many things Jaden found detestable.

It was a reminder of other things he'd rather soon forget.

Turning back, the former Jedi saw the girl in black and white simply walk away, leaving the girl in red alone in the crater, and he could sense the sadness and sense of lonliness that he was all to familiar with.

Felling sympathy for the girl, Jaden approached the her, only to stop when he caught the sight of a blonde haired young man with blue eyes, who mostly had white armor that covered his upper body, which mostly covered up a black hoodie with a red interior.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." The blonde said with a slight hint of anxiety in his voice that the former Jedi quickly noticed. He then reached his gloved hand to the girl, offering to help her up.

"Ruby." She said as she accepted the hand. As she was helped up, she suddenly started to giggle for some unkown reason.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked, earning a quirked eyebrow from Jaden as he continued to look on.

* * *

Minutes had passed by as the trio walked aimlessly, and needless to say that they became friends rather quickly, or at least friends they were happy to be with.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explained, clearly embarrased.

"Look, I'm sorry. 'Vomit-boy' was just the first thing that came to mind." Ruby responded with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face!"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby yelled, blushing slightly in embarressment.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tounge. Ladies love it!"

"Do they really?" Jaden asked quirking an eyebrow as he decided to chime in.

"They well. Well I hope they will... I mean, my mom always mom says that... oh never mind."

Jaden lightly snorted in response of the blondes comment, before another short silence came between the trio before Ruby came up with a bright idea.

"So... I have this." She said, transforming the large red case she had taken from the lower part of her back into her most prize possesion, Crescent Rose. The massive scythe unfolding from its compact form, the large blade's tip piercing into the stone floor with a loud thud.

Jaden looked on at the weapon, intrigued by its design before taking a mental note that it must have took some time to create and also a lot of strength just for her to lift and twirl it around the way she did, with its craftsmanship being a work of art, and well balanced. Ever since the former Jedi crashed on this planet he had witness the inhabitants use the most bizzare he'd ever seen, much like Ruby's, putting some of the most powerful blasters to shame in his opinion. But still, he'd very much take a lightsaber over a blaster anyday.

"Woah! Is that a sythe?" Jaune asked, his amazment was clear as day.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby proudly stated.

"...What?"

"It's also a gun."

"Impressive." Jaden complimented, causing the red cloaked girl to rub the back of her head sheepishly. "And you made that?"

"Yup! She's my baby!" Ruby said, beaming with excitment as she stroked her weapon in a rather uncomfortably loving manner. "So what've you got?"

"Oh, uh. I got this sword." Jaune said, awkwardly unsheathing his weapon from its sheathe, the latter then expanded to form a shield in his left hand.

Jaden had to admit, the craftmanship for the blade was pretty impressive for a classic. Not a lot of people these days appreciated classics.

"So, what do they do?"

"Well... the shield gets smaller, so I can just put it away if I get tired of it." Jaune explained.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked the former Jedi.

"Well... yeah, I guess so?" Jaune muttred in defeat.

"What do you use, Jadem?" the silver eyed girl asked, eyeing Jaden's lightsaber, "Does that cylinder on your hip extend into a staff or shoot anything?"

The former Jedi gave a light chuckle before unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, figuring that it was only fair to show his new friends his own 'pride and joy'. "Nah, it's more like a sword."

Tilting their heads in slight confusion until Jaden ignited his lightsaber, its low hum rang through her ears as the blue blade of plasma shout out from the emitter. Ruby's silver eyes that briefly widened in shock turned to stars as Jaune's jaw fell open before his weapon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my Gods! Is that a freaking plasma sword!" She squeled, before running towards Jaden and began to get a closer look at the lightsaber. And the questions she asked, oh by the Force, the countless questions she asked him would give even a Jedi master a hard time given the speed of which the rapid pace she spoke.

"Whoa, hold on Ruby. We can talk about it later if you want. But maybe we should get the auditorium first, huh?" Jaden offered, deactivating the weapon.

Even if Ruby nodded it was more than obvious that she didn't really pay attention to the former Jedi, her head filled with ideas on how she could make a plasma scythe. At the meantime Jaune was relieved that someone at least knewnwhere they where going.

* * *

The amphitheater and the location of the welcoming ceremony was fairly easy for the pair find. The giant room packed with the entire first year class.

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" A voice called out.

The two turned their heads to see a girl that looked to be about Jaden's age with long, messy gold locks cascaded down her back and past her waist along with a pair of lilac eyes.

"Oh jeez, sorry Jaden I gotta go. See you after the ceremony, guys!" Ruby blurted out as she dashed towards the blonde, leaving the former Jedi by himself.

Now alone, Jaden decided to go into the crowd of students, leaving the poor young knight alone. The task itself becoming slightly more difficult as the hall became more and more packed. The former Jedi soon found himself being forcefully pushed slightly backwards by a rather tall brute with brown hair. The teen simply gave him a scowl filled with hatred before turning his head towards stage, causing Jaden to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

What was that about?

Silence finally fell over the ampitheater suddenly as Ozpin now took the stage. He cleared his throat as he approached the microphone, with Professor Goodwitch at his flank and the rest of the Academy teachers lined up behind him.

"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin began as he adjusted his spectacles. "You have traveled here today in search for knowledge. To hone you're craft and acquire new skills. And when you have all finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amoungst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you this far."

Jaden observed the older man, his words confusing him slightly. To be honest he more uplifting words for the start of the term.

Professor Goodwitch stepped forward to the mic.

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tommorrow, your initiation will begine; be ready. You are dismissed."

The first years began to exit the theatre, and a familiar buzzing sound rumbled through the halls as they all started to plan their teams or speculated what initiation was going to be.

* * *

The evening found the entirety of the first year class crowded in the schools ballroom, the curtains where drawn over the expansive windows and sleeping bags where set up in rows with little to no room for personal space.

The former Jedi sat on the ground with his back against the ballroom wall, dressed in a black undershirt with a pair of grey sweatpants, his poncho acting as a sort of blanket to keep him warm as he slept.

However, the sound of a whimper rang through his ears, waking him up from his previous slumber and catching his attention. And against his better judment, he decided to follow the small sound.

His search eventually led him up to a sleeping Ruby. And she seemed troubled, her figure shook and the whimpering and muttering became more frequent.

It didn't take a blind man to see that she was having some sort of nightmare. Jaden decided to reach over to her and began to gently shake her.

The little reapers hand suddenly shot out and grabbed onto his hand, suprising the former Jedi. The next thing she said made Jim freeze completely.

"Mommy..."

He continued to stare at her with wide eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't leave me, please." she pleaded weakly.

A wave a sympathy hit Jaden like a truck. From the sound of the young girls cries, her mother either died or worst abandoned her. He instinctively stroked her red tinted hair with his hand, and she cuddled with it, which he made sure to not cut her due to his small claw-like fingernails. But atleast her whimpering and light sobs began to leave.

Jaden sighed as a small smile crept from his face; that was until he heard a whisper in his ear...

"Is she asleep?"

The former Jedi turned his head, his grey eyes meeting the familiar lilac orbs that stared directly at him. The look of worry on her face evident.

"Yeah. I think so." Jaden nodded.

"That's good." The blonde sighed tiredly, "She used to have nightmares all the time. Now they only seem to happen when she's nervous or afraid."

She looked at the younger girl, concern still on her face. "I was hoping that she'd be okay, y'know. But with initiation tommorow, I guess I was wrong."

Jaden only sat in thought before he decided to give the blonde some sort of comfort. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile of understanding.

"It's alright, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Thanks, I guess." she said, the atmosphere getting slightly awkward. "Name's Yang, by the way. I'm Ruby's sister."

The former Jedi looked back at Ruby and Yang before giving the blonde a quirked eyebrow in confusion.

"Half-sister."

That made sense.

"So, uh. Are you gonna tell me your name?" Yang asked.

"Jaden. Jaden Skywalker."

Yang as she held out her hand to him, and with a split second of hesitation Jaden returned the gesture. They looked into each others eyes, which felt strange at first, but it eventually became comfortable to the former Jedi; warm even.

The sound of a random yawn broke them from their trace before they quickly broke their contact.

"I should uh... get some sleep. Initiation's tommorow, y'know?" she said, rubbing the back of her head.

Nodding his head in approval, Jaden got up and move towards his original sleeping spot.

"Night, Cutie."

Jaden turned to look back at the blonde, only to see her fast asleep. Was she teasing him or was she being serious?

Sighing softly, he decided that it best to leave it alone, before going back to his spot and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, several Resurgent-class Star Destroyers orbited a large planet that had a massive base that covered almost an entire section of the planet. The itself was filled with Tie-fighters and other crafts docked inside and on the runways along with other machines of war.

Inside of the base was a massive dark Chamber.

Kylo Ren faced a towering figure who sat in a massive throne. His face heavily disfigured and wearing a golden robe over his form.

**_"The map to Skywalker, is still not found."_** The figure calmy stated, his voice echoing through the chamber.

**"Yes Supreme leader. I take full responsibility-"**

**_"Silence." _**Snoke said in a comanding voice, Silencing the dark Jedi.**_ "While your recent failures have mostly displeased me, it is not why I've called you here."_**

**"What is it that you've called me here, master?"**

**_"There has been an awakening. The son of Skywalker still lives." _**Snoke simply said.

**"... He means nothing to me." **Kylo said, looking up to face his master.

Snoke simply chuckled in amusememt, **_"As you say, my apprentice. But he still be considered a threat to us, even now I can feel his power. The same power that may have the potential to rival the likes of yours."_**

**"...Do you wish of me**** to dispose of him?"** Kylo asked, albiet with hesitation.

**_"No. Even as you speak those words, the Force paints a far different picture my apprentice. And you have yet to show me your full commitment."_** Snoke simply stated sternly as Kylo looked at him, his confusion evident even with his mask.**_ "Send one of your knights of Ren, they will dispose of this false Skwalker."_**

**"My full commitment. I have given you everything Supreme leader, have my actions not proven me dedication to my ancestry, to the First Order? To the dark side?! To you?!" **A frustrated Kylo shouted.

**_"Enough!" _**Snoke shouted, silencing his apprentice. **_"Perhaps what you speak of is true, but you have yet to fully commit to the dark side, the conflict within you is still strong. So you shall do what I say, or else. Do I make myself clear?"_**

Swallowing, Kylo finally submitted.

**_"_I will not fail you, my master."**

**_"We shall see."_** The Supreme leader said before the projector stopped and his image vanished.

Lowering his head Kylo left the chamber, only to meet the bane of his existance. General Hux.

"What's wrong, Ren? Having trouble speaking with the Supreme Leader?" Hux questioned, his tone making it clear that he was mocking the Knight of Ren.

**"That is none of your concern."**

"Oh, Perhaps not. But I think I'm starting to realize why you wear that ridiculous helmet."

Kylo stopped, turning to face Hux.

"I think it's so no one will see your face. To see what really goes on in there. See what you really are, someone who is afraid." Hux said, the cocking smirk that Kylo grew to detest forming on his lips.

**"I do not know fear." **Kylo simply stated, the intensity of his voice becoming more evident.

"Oh but you do, because deep down you know you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader-" Hux didn't have the time to finish before Kylo grabbed his throat using the Force to lift him up.

Kylo soon brought his hated ally's face to his mask.

**"I will show you, general Hux. I will show you, the true power of the dark side." **And with that, he dropped the general down to his knees, walking away as Hux gasped for air.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_That took a long time to write, and thank you for reading this latest chapter._**

**_Also, if you guys are still confused on how long the hilt of Jim's lightsaber hilt is, look at Cal Kestis's lightsaber after he upgrades it to a double-bladed one._**

**_I would also like to answer your questions:_**

**_To Keybladelight: I've been reading your review and I'd like to say thank you for your support. And to answer your question, I was originally going to make Jim a human, but fought against it since I thought it would be more interesting for Luke to adopt an alien and train him as his own son._**

**_I won't tell you about the pairing since it will spoil the story, but I will tell you that it won't be a harem._** **_Also yes, I've seem Rise of Skywalker and I enjoyed the movie despite its flaws._** **_Make sure to review and give your thoughts, I can take it and it will be helpful to me._**

**_May the Force be with you._**


End file.
